


Seven Minutes

by Sherlyspride



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Winter Solider - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlyspride/pseuds/Sherlyspride
Summary: Your brain still functions for seven minutes after you die. No one really knows what happens in that seven minutes, apart from the dead, but there are rumours.Some say that you have an out of body experience, that your spirit follows your figure to see what happens in the following minutes. Others say that it’s time to say good bye to your family and friends. However, the most heard one is that your life flashes before your eyes and then you get the chance to say goodbye.I’d never really given much thought to those final 420 seconds, but as I lied in complete darkness, my mind wondered.





	Seven Minutes

I rubbed my cheek on my jacket, attempting to catch my tears as they trailed down my face.

“Don’t you dare touch her.” Looking up, I caught sight of Bucky. He, too, was tied to a chair, violently pulling at the restraints as he sneered at the strange man. “I’ll kill you.”

The man grinned widely at him, slowly turning and approaching me. “Oh. No no no no.” He leaned in front of me, placing his face directly next to my own. Our eyes met, mine red and puffy as I tried my best to hold back my tears, his full of joy and glee. There was something almost inhuman in there, something... completely mad. “I promise I won’t lay a hand on you, darling.”

“You better not.” Bucky sneered, still tugging on the rope trapping him on the chair.

“I don’t have to lay a hand on you....” He then pulled back, his hand coming down to rest on the waistband of his jeans. “...to kill you.”

His hand reappeared, this time grasping a gun. It was aimed directly at my chest, which continued to rise and fall rapidly.

“STOP.” Bucky yelled from across the room, desperate to protect me. “DON’T HURT HER.”

“It’s okay, Bucky.” Another tear rolled down my cheek. “It’s okay.”

 

**_BANG!_ **

**_  
_** It would all be okay.

_Your brain still functions for seven minutes after you die. No one really knows what happens in that seven minutes, apart from the dead, but there are rumours._

_Some say that you have an out of body experience, that your spirit follows your figure to see what happens in the following minutes. Others say that it’s time to say good bye to your family and friends. However, the most heard one is that your life flashes before your eyes and then you get the chance to say goodbye._

I’d never really given much thought to those final 420 seconds, but as I lied in complete darkness, my mind wondered.

 

**First Minute**

Suddenly the darkness disappeared, replaced by a setting I knew all too well. The 1942 streets of Brooklyn. There was a figure in the distance, walking towards me. Her y/c hair was pinned back, as a dull brown hat sheltered her from the sun. My mouth hung open as she approached and I instantly recognised her. It was me from the past.

She looked up at the sound of skin connecting with skin. Furrowing her eyebrows as she looked down a well-lit alley, she had decided to check it out. I followed behind her, knowing what was about to happen.

“I could do this all day.”

She picked up the pace at the words, rounding the corner and coming face to face with the fight. A man hit another, much smaller and weaker looking, bloke. Although he wasn’t buff, his hits went straight through the blonde man’s defence. Still, the tiny man held his skinny arms up, knowing they would do nothing to protect him. He walked forward and put his fist out, only to be blocked and punched in the face. His body smashed to the ground, clashing with a metal trash can on the way.

Even though it was a memory, I still flinched at the scene.

“Hey, why don’t you go pick on someone your own size?” I sat in awe of my past self, living in a society where women were oppressed but she was still unafraid to speak up.  

Past me pushed by the man, kneeling next to the now unconcise smaller male.

“Pretty girls like you should shut your mouths and f-“

He was cut off as yet again, as another man grasped his shoulder. “Hey, don’t speak to her like that.”

Ignoring the scene, past me continued to nurse the man, wiping away the blood dripping from his mouth and nose.

A few seconds later, the man she had yet to see walked over. By now she had the blonde-haired man sitting up, helping him get back on his feet.

“Thank you,” turning to the voice, she froze on the spot.

He was truly beautiful, a work of art, a blessing from god. Past me sat in awe of him, eyes trailing over him, studying his hair, his eyes, his cheekbones and his jawline. She quickly spotted the green he sported and couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He was a soldier, he was going to war and he’d probably never come home.

“I-Uh.”

He smirked as she stumbled over her words, nodding for her to continue.

Taking a second to gather herself, she powered on. “It’s okay, the guy was a complete twat.”

His smirked widened. “Please, let us take you out to thank you.”

“Sure,” she smiled as she took his offer. “Maybe I should introduce myself first, though.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” the brown-haired soldier said, this time smiling instead of smirking.

“I’m Y/N.” Lips tilted up, she put her hand out for him to shake.

He took her hand in his, giving it a firm shake. “That’s my friend Steve, and I’m James. But you can call me Bucky.”

 

**Second Minute**

The scene dropped away from me, my heart aching as I remembered the first time I laid eyes on Bucky. Before I had time to think through the memory, another scene took its place.

This time I was standing on a deck, facing a younger Bucky and I. Past me looked across the body of water, amazed by the bright lights dancing on the river. Bucky stood beside her, however he wasn’t looking at the mass of H2O. Instead his jaw was slack, his eyes filled with awe as he stared at past me.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” The words came from her mouth, referring to the scene before her.

“More beautiful than anything I’ve ever seen before.” His voice was softer than I remebered, filled with sincerity and love. Even now, it made a warm feeling pool in my stomach. How had he always had sucha big effect on me? 

She turned to face him, smiling brightly as she took his hands in hers. They stood like that for a few moments, hand in hand as they looked at each other in complete awe. Slowly and overtime, they both leaned in.

Eventually, they were so close that their breath mixed.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Bucky asked gently, squeezing her hands softly.

“Y-Yes.”

With that one word, Bucky moved forward and connected their lips. It was a short, sweet, chaste kiss. But to the both of them, it meant the world.

 

**Third Minute**

I merely blinked my eyes, and then the scene was gone. I was sitting in darkness once again, when an image appeared to my right. Heading towards it, it was merely seconds before I stepped inside the memory.  

“Y/n, what’s wrong?”

Past me and Bucky stood at the dock now, and I instantly knew the memory. How could I not?

“Y/n?” Her head hung low, avoiding his gaze. When she didn’t respond, he gently cupped her chin and lifted her eyes to his. His breath caught as he saw the tear trailing down her cheek.

“I-I don’t want you to leave.” Her statement was breathy, filled with sorrow and pain.

He too, looked like he was in pain. “I don’t want to leave either.”

More tears fell from her eyes, sliding down her cheek.

“Then just stay here, with me.”

Bucky gave her a sad smile, using his thumb to wipe away the tears. “You know I can’t do that.”

She nodded in response, knowing that the war was waiting and that they needed him.

He brought his spare hand to her waist, bringing her closer and kissing her gently before pulling away. “I love you.”

Her breath caught at his words, words he’d never said to her before.

“I love you too.”

He smiled widely, giddy that they had mutual feelings. “Take care of Steve, okay?”

_“Always.”_

The time came that he had to leave, giving her one final hug, he turned around to leave.

“Bucky?” She raised her voice slightly, making sure he could hear.

He turned back to her. “Yeas, my love?”

“Come home?” Her voice was small now.

_“Always.”_

 

**Fourth minute**

My heart swelled at the scene. Even though it was sad, it was also a moment of joy. The moment we both said we loved each other. The moment that the relationship felt secure.

The scene slipped away once again, instantly replaced by another.

I saw the younger me sitting on her bed, reading the newspaper from that day. My heart dropped as I saw the date, knowing exactly what this memory was.

There was a knock at the door as she flipped the page and welcomed them in. Steve slid into the room, shoulder drooping and his eyes surrounded by bags with his mouth set in a deep frown. She read the end of the article, clearly before looking up at her upset friend. Her eyebrows furrowed for a second, before her face dropped too.

“No.”

“I’m sorry y/n, I tr-“ She cut Steve off, her voice filled with denial and pain.

“No, no. you’re lying.”

Steve slowly approached the bed, “I wish I was…”

“This can’t be real, it has to be fake.” Tears were already falling down her face, jumping from her bed, she couldn’t help but fall to her knees, slowly collapsing into herself.

“It’s not, Buck-“

“He can’t be d-dead.” She choked on the word, struggling to get it out.

“I’m sorry.”

A gut-wrenching sob escaped her throat, so loud and so filled with pain I had to block my ears.

 

**Fifth minute**

I didn’t notice as the scene disappeared, too busy leaning over and trying to ignore the hurt I felt. It took a while for me to regain my breath, pushing the heart break deep beneath. It happened so long ago, but the wound felt fresh. It would always feel fresh.

When I did open my eyes, I instantly noticed the scene shift. We were no longer in the 20th century, but the 21st.

Looking around, my eyes landed on the past me. She wasn’t so young anymore, more like me now then me during the war.

She was sitting on the couch, tapping away on an iPad supplied to her by Tony. The elevator door opened, but she was so absorbed in the game that she paid no attention.

A few people entered the shared space, one sucking a breath in at the sight.

“Y-/n?”

Her head snapped up, as she instantly recognised the voice. How could she ever forget it when it so easily plagued her dreams?  
“Bucky?”

Everything happened so quickly, one second they were on the other side of the room and the next they were intertwined, their lips on each others as they pulled the other closer. Steve coughed awkwardly, before disappearing into a doorway.

“You came back.” Sure, it was an odd thing to say, but neither had seen the other in decades.

“For you,” he tugged her even closer.  _“Always.”_

 

**Sixth minute**

A large smile planted on my face as the memory faded away, a completely different mood then the one before it.

The next memory slowly appeared, taking its time.

When it finally appeared, I saw the me from only a few months ago. A smile lingered on her face, as she looked across the table at her lover, Bucky. Their hands were intertwined on the surface, pizza sticks sitting in the middle.

“I told Nat it wasn’t a good idea, but she seemed to think it was.” She shrugged, as Bucky laughed from across the table. She continued to tell the story, as I walked over to the table. I wanted to see this moment up close.

“Are you alright Buck?” Her voice was softer than before, as she squeezed his hands. “You’ve been acting strange.”

He looked back up at her, squeezing her hand with his flesh one. “Sorry, doll. I’m fine, just a bit nervous.”

“What are you nervous about?” She responded, truly concerned.

“This.” He then stood up, stepping next his chair and pushing it in. Taking a deep breath, he then got to one knee. 

“On my god.” She murmured to herself, so low that he didn’t even hear.

“Y/n l/n, wow. Where do I even start?” He chuckled gently, so did she. “We’ve been together since the 1940’s and look where we are now. 2018.” She smiled, encouraging him to continue. “I’ve been in love you from the second I saw you and just knew that one day I wanted to marry you.” He took another deep breath. “So, I’ll keep it nice and simple. Will you marry me?”

She had tears in the corners of her eyes, causing her to blink in an attempt to keep them at bay. It didn’t work.

“Yes of course I will.” 

She then jumped out of her seat, throwing herself into his arms. They hadn’t noticed, but a crowd had gathered around. They clapped with cheer, happy for the ‘young’ couple.

_“Always?”_  He whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her.

_“Always.”_

 

**Seventh minute**

The scene dropped away, just alike the others. And what appeared was something I never thought I’d see.

Past, well more like me a few minutes ago, me sat tied to a chair. Bucky sat across from me, a look of pure terror on his face.

“I don’t have to lay a hand on you.“

I walked across the room to Bucky, standing in front of him with open arms. Wrapping him in a hug, and although he couldn’t feel it, I think it might’ve put him at ease.

“To kill you.”

“Bucky, I love you. _Alw_ -“

**BANG!**

Seven minutes, it’s a lot of time. But it’s not enough.

You only have seven minutes to say goodbye and mine are up. But I couldn’t find it in me to be upset.

I’ve lived a good, long life, with Bucky by my side. And there’s nothing more I could ever ask for.

_Always._


End file.
